The Boy Who Spoke To Snakes
by neko-loverx3
Summary: Harry finds a snake while weeding that garden. How will this change little Harry's life as he grows up? Character list updated as chapters progress
1. Prequel

Harry stared at the clouds as his hands lightly shook as he plucked weed after weed from the ground. He knew that he had less than 30 minutes to finish the rest of the garden or he'll miss a meal again so he hanged his head and started working a tad faster.

He slowed down when he saw a baby snake appear from behind the bushes, "Hi little snake. If I were you, I'd find some other yard to hide in: Aunt Petunia doesn't like snakes" Harry was shocked and reared back in fear when the snake whipped up to his size and stared at his face, mouth slightly agape showing off rows of iridescent teeth.

The snake slowly closed their mouth and lowered back to the ground. They slowly put its head on his leg and whispered out a breathy, "My name is Slithers wizard child. And you speak my language so you will care for me."

Harry just stared, frozen still, as the snake, no Slithers, crawled up his chest and slowly slipped into his baggy shirt.

Harry glanced around in fear of his aunts wrath before resting one hand on the snake and returning to his task of weeding with his others. Harry smiled as he heard the gentle deep breaths of the content snake before whispering, "Hello Slithers, I'm Harry."


	2. Chapter 1

Harry took a look outside his closet door shudders and couldn't see even a whisper of a person. Deciding it was safe he turned his light on and slowly moved the snake out from underneath his clothing.

"Hello again, are you okay?" Harry whispered to Slithers. He was concerned that he crushed... Her? While he was cleaning and cooking the rest of the house.

"Yes child, I am quite content." She glanced around the small enclosure and refocused on Harry, "Why are you in this small room?"

Harry fidgeted on his cot and looked down in shame. He slowly told the snake about how it was his 'room' because his cousin Duddly needed two rooms. "I really have no choice but to be here. But it's nice to have someone to talk to. Is there anything I need to do to keep you healthy?" He questioned.

She inspected the room once more before turning to face him, "I'm quite content, your magic covers my basic needs child." Harry regarded the snake with eyebrows raised in confusion, "My magic? Magic isn't real, Uncle Vernon told me so." But Harry wasn't convinced by his reasoning. How else could he randomly do seemly impossible acts _and_ talk to snakes? Weren't those actions usually conceded freakish and dare he say it, magical?

She just regarded him with a blank stare, well as blank as a snake can muster. Harry fidgeted once more under her scrutiny before deciding that he had nothing to loose from believing in her. And with this new point of view Harry suddenly saw things in a different light. His eyes gleamed with weary excitement before Harry let out a flood of questions. "How am I magic? Are you magic? Are their other people like me? How did you end up here?"

She slowly extended her body to curl around his lower arm and rest her head on his open palm before reply with a breathy, "I don't know much child. But I know you're magic, I'm magic, and there is another group like you." She stopped for a second before continuing, "That's all I know. I'm young. Much to young and I still don't remember how I needed up in your yard, we'll find out in time."

She scrutinized Harry for one last second before slipping off his arm and crawling into the clothes located adjacent to his bed. She crawled under a layer and promptly appeared to fall asleep.

Harry stared at her before sluggishly laying back onto his bed. His mind was rolling with thoughts like: I'm magic. I must not actually be a freak! I'm just a person with magic. Im a wizard. He felt peace deep in his soul with this new knowledge. Not only was he truly different then his horrid "family" he also had other people like him out there in the huge world for him to find. With a quick decision he assured himself that he'll protect the little snake that brought such knowledge and happiness into his life in such little time. And for the first time in much to long Harry whispered, "Good night." with true happiness.


End file.
